Frostmourne
by DevilXZero
Summary: X últimamente a estado... raro, después de la batalla contra Sigma (x6) se a estado preguntado si matar a los Maverick's esta bien, después de todo son como sus hermanos, sus semejantes y esta empezando a dudar sobre sus actos en favor de los humanos pero... ¿Por que X se estará preguntando esto? sera acaso que X se a convertido en un... ¡Capitulo 2 subido!
1. Prologo

Hola a todos aquí DevilXZero un Amateur de los fanfic (como se podrán dar cuenta) a pesar que sea mi primer fanfic le tengo cierto… cariño. Esta historia se basa después del Megaman X6, aclaro en este ''universo'' no paso (pasara) las sagas Zero, Zx, Legend etc. Aclarado esto podemos continuar.

Pd: X tiene casi la misma actitud del X7 con un poco de la de Copy-X

La propiedad intelectual de Megaman y sus derivados pertenecen a Capcom (Crapcom), solo la historia es de mi propiedad. -

Prologo.

Dudas

A pasado un año desde lo que pensaban los Maverick's Hunter's la última batalla contra Sigma, pero aunque Sigma ya no regresara los Maverick's seguían estando no había tiempo para descansar, por muy cruel que suene tenían que ''exterminar'' a aquellos que tuvieran el ''virus'' pero a pesar del virus seguían siendo sus semejantes… su misma especie… sus hermanos, esto siempre atormento a X, sabía que ellos eran malos y debían ser erradicados, pero a pesar de todo para el seguían siendo sus hermanos, a Zero parecía no importarle, después de todo el comprende esta situación mejor que nadie, el llego a ser un Maverick y sabia lo peligroso que era ser uno, por ese motivo no le importaba matar a su misma especie sabía que era por un bien mayor, pero desgracia para X aunque algunas veces dudara en terminar el ''trabajo'' lo tenía que hacer, después de todo para eso fue construido, para dar paz a los humanos y reploid's (en menor medida), su lado humano sabía que era lo correcto erradicar a los que tenía el virus, pero su lado reploid odiaba con todo su corazón el tener que hacerlo, por suerte para la humanidad su lado humano era el que siempre ganaba esa disputa y en caso que dudara su mejor amigo Zero siempre lo hacía entrar en razón o bueno… en la razón humana, así había sido todos estos años hasta que un día…


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1.

Especie.

-Un año desde la última batalla con Sigma, después de una misión de erradicar unos cuantos Maverick's en una zona desértica-

-¿Por qué no pude evitarlo? Trate hablar con el… pero fue inútil- Decía X mientras miraba como su X-Buster se enfriaba después de dispararle a un Maverick. -¿Por cuánto tiempo más tendré que matar a mi propia ''especie''?-

-Eh, ¡X! - Dijo Zero mientras enfundaba su Z-Saber en su espalda y se acercaba a X –Veo que ya terminaste aquí, ¿Pasa algo?-

-No, nada… en realidad… Zero, ¿alguna vez has dudado de si estás haciendo lo correcto?- Dijo X en un tono triste pero frustrado al mismo tiempo. – ¿Estaremos haciendo lo correcto al matar a nuestra misma ''especie'', Zero?

-X... Estas hablando igual que un Maverick. -Decía esto mientras desenfundaba su Saber- No me digas que…

-No Zero, no soy un Maverick… aun- Esto último lo dijo en forma de susurro- Mejor olvida lo que dije Zero, creo que simplemente fue un desvió mío, ya estoy mejor, regresemos a la base.

-Mmm… está bien X.

-Así ambos regresaron a la base de la forma habitual, ya en la base Hunter X se fue directo a su Cuarto a pensar si lo que está haciendo está bien, mientras que Zero se fue a la sala del Comandante Signas a dar un reporte de la misión-

-¿Por qué eh empezado a dudar ahora?- X decía esto al viento mientras abría su capsula para ''dormir'' o bueno… lo semejante a lo Reploid's

-Ya dentro de la capsula-

-El virus Maverick… ¿es en realidad un virus? ¿Y si en realidad es evolución? Tal y como decía Sigma, ¿y si lo único que estoy haciendo es perjudicar a los míos para que los humanos sigan en la cima de la pirámide? ¿Y si en realidad los ''no infectados'' son en realidad los que debían ser exterminados? –Todas estas preguntas invadían los pensamientos de X, mientras pensaba y trataba de responder sus preguntas no podía evitar hacer otra pegunta… la pregunta…- ¿Acaso me eh convertido en un Maverick?- cada respuesta venia acompañada de esa pregunta… era algo que X no podía sacarse de la cabeza, para responder esa pregunta primero deberá dormir un poco- Tal vez mañana le diga a Zero todo lo que pienso… tal vez el me dé la respuesta… si me eh convertido en un Maverick… -Al final X no pudo más y prefirió irse a ''invernar''…

-X odiaba el tener que erradicar a los Maverick's, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía ''bien'' ya que también los odiaba en cierta forma, el preferiría que Zero o algún otro Hunter lo asesine antes de que se convierta en uno, ese pensamiento no era solo para él, el sabia (o pensaba saberlo) que cualquier Reploid preferiría ser asesinado antes de ser un Maverick, quien lo diría… el ''puro'' de X pensando en que algún día podría matar a Reploid's aun sin ser Maverick's-

-A la mañana siguiente suena una alarma de emergencia haciendo que todos los cuartos y pasillos de la base se pongan en rojo-

-Emergencia ¡A todos los Hunter's, Maverick's atacando la base, defender la base y eliminar a los Maverick's!- decía Alia en el transmisor para que todos los Hunter's recurrieran en ayuda al llamado-

-Esta Alarma despertó y aviso a todos los Hunter's incluyendo al Capitán X y al Capitán Zero-

-¿Un ataque a la base?, ¿Quién sería tan tonto para atacar directamente en nuestra propia base? –Decía X mientras se salía de la capsula y salía de su recamara listo para combatir-

-¡X!- Dijo Zero mientras corría hacia su mejor amigo –X, que bueno que has despertado, parece que es un ataque masivo, ¡Vamos, X! –Esto último lo dijo mientras usaba el Dash para llegar más rápido al lugar del incidente- ¡Te veo allá! –Antes que X le dijera algo Zero se esfumo de su vista-

-Zero… no te pude preguntar las dudas que me invaden… pero creo que ya solo tengo 2, ¿Me eh convertido en un Maverick? Y… ¿Por qué o por quien estoy luchando?

Y pues eso es todo que tengo hasta el momento :p, ¿Review's, sugerencias, ayuditas, preguntas? Cualquier comentario es valido.

Recordar que es mi primer fanfiction, no seáis tan duros xD

Posiblemente suba un nuevo capitulo cada 3 dias o cada semana, todo depende :p

Les a escrito (?) DevilXZero, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente Capitulo!


	3. Capitulo 2

Reviews:

Aurora: Jajaja, culpa mía tenía planeado sacar el prólogo y el capítulo 1 al mismo tiempo pero al final no pude y subí el capítulo 1 después de unas horas, no volverá a pasar xD

Tal y como dije, actualizare cada 3 días aprox. ¡Y ya tenemos portada, YAY!

La propiedad intelectual de Megaman y sus derivados pertenecen a Capcom (Crapcom) solo la historia es de mi propiedad.

Capítulo 2.

El retorno.

-No X, no es momento de pensar, debo defender a todos del ataque Maverick- Dijo X mientras usaba el Dash y tratar de alcanzar a Zero- ¡Debo encontrar a Zero y a los demás!- Decía esto mientras potenciaba más su Dash- yo debo proteger a todos…

-¡X!, veo que te tomaste tu tiempo en venir- Decía Zero mientras estaba luchando contra unos cuantos Maverick's- ¿No vino nadie contigo?-

-¿Venir alguien conmigo?, Zero ¿De que estas hablando?- Decía X mientras ayudaba a Zero a eliminar los Maverick's mientras hacía esto X se dio cuenta que estos Maverick's lucían familiares.- Espera Zero, ¡Estos Maverick's son iguales a los que usaba el Dr. Doler para infectar a los Reploid's del virus Maverick!

-Lo mismo pensé X, tengo un mal presentimiento, en cuanto a lo de que si alguien te acompañaba es porque no hay nadie en la base- Zero desenfundaba su Z-Saber ya que ya habían terminado con los Maverick's de esa zona.

-No… ¿No hay nadie?, ¡¿Cómo que no hay nadie Zero?!- X parecía alterado, no era para menos, algunos de esos Reploid's eran sus amigos y el pensar que no hay nadie justo cuando empezó el ataque le daba mucho que pensar… para mal por desgracia. – ¡Tenemos que buscarlos Zero!-

-Calma X, primero debemos hacer que este ataque cese, de nada nos servirá encontrarlos si el ataque sigue-

-Nghhh… Está bien… Zero… -X sabía que la decisión de Zero era la más adecuada, pero X sentía la necesidad de sus amigos primero- Vamos entonces a acabar a estos Maverick's lo más rápido entonces-

-Vamos a dividirnos, así podemos acabar con los Maverick's más rápido, nos vemos en el cetro de comandos cuando hallamos acabado -Dijo Zero mientras tomaba un camino alejándose de X –X tu ve por el lado contrario y una cosa… No X, aun no eres un Maverick- Zero activa el Dash y se va-

-¡!, ¿aún no soy… un Maverick? ¿Cómo pudo saber en lo que pensaba? –Muchas cosas invadieron los pensamientos de X, ¿Cómo era posible que Zero supiera lo que pensaba? Y más importante ¿a qué se refería cuando dijo ''Aun''?, ¿al final será cierto? ¿Sera acaso todos los Reploid's que existen… Seremos Maverick's? –¡No X!, no es momento de pensar en ello, debo rescatar a los demás y verme con Zero después –Dijo X mientras activaba su Dash para ir en dirección contraria a la de Zero.

-Después de una hora-

-Ese parece haber sido el último… y ni rastro de los demás, ¡Maldita sea!- Dijo X mientras su X-Buster se enfriaba –Después de tanta muerte parece que no pude defender a nadie, no... Mejor dicho… después de matar a mi propia ''especie'' no pude encontrar a nadie…-

-Ha Ha Ha X, no sabía que considerabas a los ''Maverick's'' como tus iguales- X escucho una voz atrás de el

-¡¿Quién es?!- dijo X mientras apuntaba su X-Buster.

-Oh X, no me digas que no me recuerdas- Dijo el Reploid mientras salía de la sombra-

-¡Vale!

Y hasta aquí el cap. 2, si sé que es muy corto pero quiero ser fiel a lo de subir un cap. cada 3 días y ya no tenía tiempo, pero no se preocupen el capítulo 3 será el doble de largo que originalmente seria.

¿Review, sugerencias, comentarios? Todo se vale :D

Les ha Escrito (? Devilxzero, ¡nos leemos dentro de 3 días!


End file.
